Forum:Cash Shop Costumes
So I was thinking, maybe I should make an article for each Cash Shop Costume? I noticed we don't have a Page for the Costumes, I was thinking of doing something about it. I would make an article for each Costume, with it's Inventory Icon, and a screenshot of the costume on all races of both genders. It wouldn't be very hard to do, though it would be very time consuming. So the list of questions comes to... 1> Should I/we do it? 2> How would we list the AP Cost? Considering some Costumes are Chest-Only, or not available anymore. 3> What should we do about Costumes not released in either Aeria or GameTribe's versions of DOMO? could still obtain the pictures, however. Sorry to be a bother~ --KariChan 16:20, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :SSF was currently working on making a table containing all the cash shop costumes (see here) and (here). As for individual articles, I am not against. SSF will probably have her own opinion regarding this, as well as other users. It would make sense to create individual pages for them, as well as a table to list them. :AP cost would be too difficult to track, since, as you said, some costumes are inside chests (that are sometimes not available anymore), and prices for P/T ones will differ from P/NT as well as temporary ones. Moreover, the product manager of Aeria changes the prices according to how popular a costume is. :x :The only problem with costumes that aren't released yet is not having their real names. We can always have dummy names for them. :The Japanese previews was deemed good enough for most costumes, just not for all (like Maidservant that is not in their cash shop). We thought of just linking there. We can always upload it to the server, since we do not have a limit on wikia (well, I never heard of one). We'll just have to make a rule on how we name them, so that they are kept consistent. As for icons, I have a lot of them, but I'm waiting for SSF to upload the ones she does not have (if there's any; she said she had ~150 to upload). --D-day 16:40, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. Well I guess it may be a waste of time for me to bother with it, if someone else is handling it. ::--KariChan 17:08, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::The problem I'm having is finding the release dates for a lot of the items. Chief seems to throw things in the IM without much warning, or to cater to the Shoutbox group. I might just upload everything over the next couple of days and deal with the dates later.♦[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 23:12, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I would say, go ahead and do it without the dates? I think most people worry about seeing what it looks like equipped, rather than when it was released and whatnot. Sure, that information would be very great, but I think we should just place the dates on the items we have track of? there are any ::::As you said, Chief just throws them out randomly, I'm not sure if you can even consider them to be "released". --KariChan 15:31, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Hey umm, was kinda curious also, how one would put up changes, for example, the firefighter outfit recently got different boots as of the latest patch (and... anyone else noticed that the shrine maiden outfit, its inventory icon ingame still resembles that of the matador outfit?..) :::::--Rosythorns4 ::::::A lot of the icons have been messed up since the Babel patch back on Dec 8 so I'm not surprised that new ones are popping up. While Aeria and Sofstar are aware of the problem, I don't think it's high on their priority list. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF'']] 07:51, 7 February 2009 (UTC)